Unsuspecting Hero
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: There is a widely used saying that "Money makes the world go round" To a certain extent that is true but there are some things money can't buy. Money cannot buy everything. A person who has money chooses what they will buy. But you cannot buy the emotion of love. Love is an awesome force. A person doesn't choose love it chooses them and it can choose them at any time. One Shot


Unsuspecting Hero

There is a widely used saying that "Money makes the world go round" To a certain extent that is true but there are some things money can't buy. The seven wonders of the world were not created by money. When you can look up to the sky on a clear night and see the beautiful and stunning stars shining bright. A person's emotion is cost free.

There isn't some kind of shop where you can buy feelings. "Excuse me sir I would like to buy two lots of anger, some anxiety a few helpings of fear and one feeling of love please."

If money could buy feelings then the world would be a very dark place. For there are people in this world who have no money but I truly believe there isn't a single person on this planet that doesn't feel something.

For those people who have the privilege of having plenty of money things seem easy. The have their fresh new clothes, live in a delightful house with cars and jewelry looking like they don't have a care in the world. But for many of the rich that is just an act.

…..

Café loressa was a very well put together coffee shop. All of the tables would be cleaned as soon as someone left. The machines were cleaned every two hours sometimes even more regularly on a busy day. The clientele of this shop was very well off people who would come in and discuss their latest business deal, or how their show is doing and maybe even spend an hour discussing their hand stitched new jacket that was arriving from the far reaches of Ukraine.

A short and a little stocky man by the name of Ricardo Rodriguez approached the counter. He could talk English but had a very strong Mexican accent. "Could I please have an espresso and Mr. Del Rio will have a Double Cappuccino, half-caf, not-fat milk, with just enough foam to be aesthetically pleasing but not so much that it leaves a moustache."

The waiter looked back him with a confused look. Ricardo picked up his umbrella to sit down "Oh it's not that complicated."

He sat down and waited for his friend to come in. After a couple of minutes Alberto Del Rio walked into the café.

Alberto was just over six foot tall. He had black hair that was always very well groomed and put together. He wore a white suit with gold cufflinks on the bottom of the sleeve. Under the suit jacket he wore a black silk shirt. Alberto was also of Mexican origin and had a very natural tan. Alberto worked for one of the largest property development companies in the United States.

He sat down at the table with Ricardo. Sure enough just as he sat down their coffee arrived.

Ricardo asked "So how has you're been?"

The Mexican property developer answered "Not good Ricardo. We have just closed a fifty million pound deal for an area of land in Ottawa."

Small Ricardo looked back and answered "You look miserable. What would you have looked like if you had lost fifty million?"

They both took sips of their coffees before Alberto replied "Well every time we pull off a big deal Bradshaw insists on throwing one of his lavish champagne balls. I don't understand why he feels he has to announce every piece of success this company has, and to think I am one percent of being the majority shareholder."

Both of them took another sip of their coffees. Ricardo said "Is it really that much hardship to go to another one of these balls."

The very frustrated Alberto answered "It Is when I have been to five of them this year and I have not had a date for one of them."

Ricardo sent a sympathetic look towards Alberto.

The extremely Rich Alberto followed on "Actually that's not true I had a date for the event when we brought are first property's in Alaska. Yes I remember now that was the girl who brought her cat mittens to dinner because it was her birthday."

The two of them finished their coffees and paid before walking outside the shop. The rain had finally stopped. Ricardo held his umbrella and said "Why don't you just go on your own again?"

An even more annoyed Alberto answered "People always take a date to these things. I would look marvelous, sitting at a table with a hundred people, with an empty seat next to me."

Ricardo laughed "It wouldn't be that bad."

The depressed Mexican put on a childlike voice "Could you please pass the truffles Alberto sad."

They both laughed as they continued to walk. Albertos was more up a reluctant and sarcastic laugh. Ricardo was back at his work place. He bid farewell to Alberto and went inside.

Alberto was glad that Ricardo had to leave. As much as he appreciated his friend he wanted to be alone. Going to another ball without a date would just totally and utterly destroy his ego.

As he got a little further down the road he approached a delicatessen. He thought to himself "Maybe some cheese will cheer me up?"

He opened the door and was greeted with the very strong scent of different cheeses. He walked to the counter and asked "Would it be possible to sample your Chaource?"

The man at the counter replied "Certainly sir."

Alberto took a taste and was very impressed. He said "That's delightful. Ok I will take some of that. Also can I have some Brie, feta and maybe some blue stilton as well please?"

The shop keeper agreed and started to prepare his order. Alberto glanced back as the bell rang signaling the door opening.

Suddenly Alberto's eyes started to gaze as a striking young women entered the shop. She had long flowing brunette hair. Her dress was a normal size and had a blend of colors on making the dress delightfully picturesque.

The beautiful young woman was shivering a little as she had no jacket on and she seemed a little lost.

Alberto was always a gentleman he walked over to her and asked "Excuse me Miss Can I help you?"

The woman looked a little nervous but answered "Do you work here?"

Alberto replied "No I don't but I do have a good knowledge of cheeses."

She let out a tiny giggle and said "I am supposed to be throwing a small dinner party tonight. If I'm honest I want to cancel but anyway. I want to make a continental salad type buffet and would like a good cheese to go with it."

The Mexican hesitated a little and answered "I would recommend making a Greek Feta salad. The Feta cheese is perfect for that type of meal."

The girl politely replied "Thank you that's very helpful."

As she walked towards the chiller containing the Feta cheese Alberto inquired "I hope you don't think I am rude but why do you want to cancel?"

The woman ran her hands through her hair and replied "Well the dinner party is for seven 3 guys and four girls see if you can work it out."

The rich Mexican smiled and answered "Well I am supposed to go to a ball later where there will be 99 people and 98 of those people will have dates."

The gorgeous brunette giggled and replied "If you are not talking about yourself that's a very cruel story."

They both laughed together as he said "I think it is a horrifying story."

They both went to the counter to collect their cheese. The exquisite young women went to speak but suddenly stopped.

Alberto found himself quite taken with this complete stranger. He could see she wanted to say something so said "What was you going to say?"

She nervously replied "it doesn't matter."

He smiled and said "I am curious now, and I am like a cat when I am curious."

Her smile revealed her pearly white teeth before she said "You mean you're going to start rubbing your head against my leg and purring?"

The very rich Mexican laughed and replied "Didn't see that metaphor backfiring."

The striking young women hesitated again before replying "Would you like to come tonight?"

Alberto was shocked. The question took him by complete surprise. For the first time in his life he had been left completely speechless.

Seeing his hesitation the girl said "its fine you don't have to make up an excuse to spare my feelings."

Alberto quickly got himself over the shock. He politely said "I would love to."

The girl felt a little shocked as well. Her voice went a little high pitch "Really?"

Alberto smiled and said "Yes I would love to. It sounds like a lovely evening."

The gorgeous brunette replied "Oh wonderful then. I live in the Elliot tower apartment buildings, apartment 27. How does seven o clock sound?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

The tanned Mexican took out a piece of paper and wrote the address down. He started to gaze at her and say "I don't actually know your name. I'm Alberto."

She smiled and softly shook his hand "I'm Eve."

Eve picked up her cheese and walked out of the shop looking back a couple of times sending a sweet smile Alberto's way."

He waited until the door closed and then started to shake his head. The shop keeper spoke in a French accent "It looks like you will be leaving here with more than cheese."

Wealthy Alberto replied "Yes Quite"

…..

The sun was setting over the city. The skyline above the city was a lovely red making the setting stunningly beautiful.

The Elliot tower building was a very exclusive block of apartments that were almost impossible to get a lease for. Some of the premier elite of the city lived in that building and once they were in it was very hard for them to get out.

The building had a 24 hour doorman that made sure the building was secure at all times. The bottom of the building was marble decorated with the finest carpets and flowers that would be attended to and cleaned on a daily basis. The hallways of the building looked like a museum of modern art with paintings and plants in each corridor making the building sophisticated and stylish

Beautiful and stunning Eve Torres had lived in Elliot towers for about five years. She was able to use her father's influence to get her into the building. She loved her apartment very much. She had planned every inch of it to the right detail.

Tonight was very important to Eve. Every time she seemed to go to or arrange a dinner party it seemed to be horrible. She either didn't have a date or the dates she picked were just nasty. They were not picked out of compatibility they were picked out of necessity. Eventually Eve took a stand and decided that she wasn't just going to settle for anyone, she felt she was worth more than that and good things come to those who wait.

She never thought that she would meet a really nice guy in a cheese shop. She wasn't the sort of girl who asked guys out or approached guys for a drink. The brunette beauty had real trouble with her self-esteem and confidence. She didn't feel she was worth a lot even though her friends loved her and guys normally went weak at the knees at the sight of her sexy exterior.

The stunning brunette put the finishing touches to the meal before going to get herself ready for the evening.

….

Property developer Alberto found himself at a cross roads, both literally and metaphorically. His eyes glanced up at the traffic lights as they turned red before he was able to drive. The holdup got him thinking.

Down one way was the ball. All of his workmates all of his collogues and a boss that demanded that his workers were there. They were always lavish events that spared no expense. Everybody had a good time, even Alberto. As soon as dinner was done he would call a poker game and there wasn't a better player in the company than him. He would hide his depression from being along behind notes and chips. If he didn't go he would be for it on Monday. Alberto would suffer the wrath of his boss and everyone would know why. He would hear the stories of the night, hear the questions and the speculation why he didn't go, whispering behind corners ridiculing him for one decision.

Down the other way was Elliot towers, a gorgeous girl that he had never seen let alone met before. He couldn't get her out of his mind, she had blown him away. She was delightful and enchanting and had innocence about her but not in a venerable way.

The traffic lights turned orange and then green. Alberto looked to both directions prompting the car behind him to beep their horn in impatience. Alberto took a hold of the wheel; He knew which way he was going.

….

Eve heard a knock on the door. She put her second earring in and walked towards the front door. She opened the door and saw that all her dinner guests had arrived together.

She smiled politely and said "Hey guys come on in."

Including Eve she was hoping that there would be eight guests in total. The other six came in and hung their coats up.

Her six friends were all couples and had been for a long time. Her best friend Maryse Quellet-DiBiase was married to Ted DiBiase the heir to his father's fortunes. Her other friend Brie Bella was a free spirit. She would make sure that she went to any exclusive opening, opera night, new restaurant anything like that she was there. She was truly a part of the elite social circle in the city. Her date was the well renowned psychiatrist Damien Sandow. The other two she had known for a while as well. Natalya Neidhart owned one of the very exclusive restaurants in the city. She had won awards for her décor and presentation and was a very well respected restaurant critic. Given she owned her own restaurant she still gave honest and accurate assessments when she ate elsewhere. Her date was her head chef Tyson Kidd. He had been a chef from a young age and was mentored by a group of the most respected chefs in the country.

Damien was the last to hang up his coat. He turned to Eve and said "Eve darling you look divine."

The beautiful host smiled and replied "Thank you." She had spent over an hour getting ready. Even though she wasn't convinced that Alberto was coming she wanted to make an effort anyway. She had chosen a long exquisite evening gown for the evening. It was turquoise with other small amounts of colors that were visible but not in an obvious way. She wore her finest jewelry, her diamond earrings and bracelets along with a beautiful sapphire necklace.

Eve didn't really like Ted DiBiase. He was very judgmental and always criticized everything about her life. He critically spoke "I have to say I thought you would have put a little more effort into the dinner table."

She ignored Ted and motioned for everyone to sit down. There was suddenly an ere silence as they noticed and extra place next to Eve.

The French Canadian Maryse spoke "Are we expecting someone else?"

The stunning brunette chose not to answer just to say "The starter will be ready in around twenty minutes. We will be having a Greek salad."

Natalya thought the worst to Eve's lack of an answer. She sympathetically said "Oh honey you have been stood up."

All six of their heads turned in unison as there was a knock on the door. Eve smiled, checked her hair in the mirror and walked towards the door.

Eve knew that Alberto would be under the microscope. She hoped and prayed that her judgmental friend s wouldn't scare him off.

She opened the door and saw her cheese savior standing there with a nervous smile on his face. He handed her a bunch of roses and said "I hope you like roses and I have brought a bottle of wine."

The two of them walked in nervously anticipating the night ahead. She smiled "Thank you shall I take your coat." He declined wanting to be a gentlemen. After he had hung his coat up he turned back to Eve and said "You look stunning Eve, like an angel sent from heaven."

The still anxious brunette giggled a little and answered "Thank you, you look dashing yourself. Shall We?"

Eve led the way to the dinner table and motioned towards Alberto's chair. She looked towards her friends who hadn't said a word and started to make introductions "I would like to introduce Alberto Del Rio."

Her six friends introduced themselves. Ted as always was the last. He was always going to be the first to put thus mystery man under the microscope.

The pompous DiBiase asked "So Alberto how do you and Eve know each other?"

The well to do Mexican knew what sort of person Ted was in seconds. He replied "Eve and I met earlier on today while I was buying cheese."

Eve looked down at her plate. The already nervous brunette knew that Alberto's last comment would come under scrutiny.

The millionaire glanced towards Miss Torres with a UN approving look and said "You are picking guys up in a supermarket your standards are dipping incredibly."

Before Eve had to fight her corner Alberto quickly said "Actually it was a delicatessen you I am sure you have seen it win many awards over the last ten years, every year for the last ten years."

Having a very keen interest in food Natalya said "Oh you mean Le fromage des vallées. That is a very exclusive Deli. Monsieur Papis doesn't sell to just anyone."

Looking towards Ted with satisfaction Alberto replied "Monsieur Papis is an old friend of the family."

Eve stood up and walked to the kitchen to serve the starter. She made sure that no one was watching before she leant back on the kitchen side. Not even her best friend defended her when it came to Ted's insults yet this complete stranger had been like a dinner party hero for her. She brought in the salad for everyone and sat down to eat.

Once again Ted was ready to criticize. "Eve this cheese doesn't taste right to me. I think you have stored it incorrectly."

Alberto glanced in Eve's direction before replying "Well actually it is the perfect flavor for what a Greek salad need to be. I can see why you disapprove, Feta cheese only really appeals to a specialist tongue."

The others all laughed much to the disgust of Ted DiBiase. He wasn't going to let this complete stranger come in and make a mockery of him.

He assertively spoke "So did you learn about cheese doing some college course?"

Alberto knew that this man didn't respect him. He replied "Well I did gain a lot of knowledge at university. I studied at Oxford and then moved on to stay in my uncle's vineyard in the south of France. After that I came home and studied further at Harvard, during which I ate a lot of cheese."

Natalya spoke "Well it doesn't show you are in terrific shape."

Angry and embarrassed Ted excused himself and went to the bathroom. His wife Maryse waited for Ted to be out of the room before saying "I apologize for my husband; he doesn't take to new people very well."

Brie laughed and said "He doesn't take to people speaking above him very well either."

Damien Sandow had been quite quiet. He asked in a very posh voice "If you don't mind me saying I recognize you from somewhere."

Alberto was getting a kick out of winding Ted up so waited for him to sit down. Then he answered Sandows question "I am a property developer by trade but I am also a director and shareholder for Layfield enterprises."

There were collective gasps around the room. Eve actually didn't know anything about the man she had invited. They had barely had a chance to talk.

Maryse normally was normally conscious of Ted's reaction to her words but said "Wow Alberto that's impressive."

Groans started to echo as Ted DiBiase's phone started to ring. He answered "DiBiase here…Hello father….. Well I am actually at dinner at the moment…. Well I don't see that being a problem, I will need seven tickets…let me check If they would all be happy with going…."

He put his phone to his chest "My father tickets to see the grand opening of Rigoletto at the Opera house. From what his sources said everyone who is anyone will be there."

Brie Bella immediately stood up and said "We have to go."

Natalya was a little more sympathetic towards Eve. She said "What about Eve she has prepared dinner for us all."

Ted quickly answered "My father has booked us a table at Chez Shea and everything will be paid for on his account."

The beautiful brunette host noticed something in Ted's announcement. She enquired "Is that seven tickets plus you or seven including you."

Ted arrogantly answered "Well including me of course. No disrespect to you Alberto but I don't want to take a complete stranger into my father's box."

Eve snapped "Just how pretentious are you?"

The arrogant DiBiase glared towards Eve. Alberto tried to calm the situation "It is fine I understand completely. It is a wonderful opera though."

Intrigued and surprised Sandow asked "You have seen it already?"

DiBiase snapped "How can you have already seen it. Tonight is opening night."

Alberto smiled and answered "I saw it in Sydney a couple of months ago."

Again impressed Natalya said "You mean at Sydney Opera house?"

A satisfied Eve could see the horror in Ted's face as Alberto replied "Yes that's right. I have a box there that I share with Mr. Layfield."

The out shone and over shadowed DiBiase snapped "We need to get going. Eve are you coming?"

She immediately and assertively said "No I'm not Thank you for the offer but I am going to stay and have dinner with Alberto if he would like to."

Alberto replied "It would be an honor."

They all got their coats. This time Ted was the first to say goodbye. He falsely shook Alberto's hand and walked out of the door. The others were a lot more pleasant.

Damien shook Alberto's hand and said "He will be insufferable all night. It's going to be spectacular."

Eve showed her friends to the door. As they were leaving Natalya whispered "Take hold of this man with both hands, you don't find like men like him every day."

The brunette was on top of the world. This was the first dinner party that she could remember where Ted hadn't left her in tears after the guests had gone.

Alberto looked to her and said "I'm sorry for ruining your evening and putting you out of favor with your friends."

She quickly corrected him and said "Oh no they love you. Well most of them do."

They both laughed as they sat back down at the dinner table. Eve poured Alberto a glass of wine and said "Thank you. No one has ever stood up for me like that before."

The mesmerized Alberto answered "It was nothing."

The romantic tension in the room was growing. She lowered her voice a little and said "It was more than nothing. You were a hero."

The two of them simultaneously put their glasses down. They slowly and methodically started to lean towards each other.

Alberto quietly spoke "Well everyone needs a hero."

Their lips came together and Alberto softly kissed the stunning brunette. After a moment they both stood up to the side of the table.

Alberto softly placed his hands on Eve's waist. She gently responded by placing on of hers on his waist and the other on his warm cheek. Their faces started to move together again as Eve whispered "Thank you."

Their lips came together again and they passionately kissed in the flickering candle lights.

…

Money cannot buy everything. A person who has money chooses what they will buy. But you cannot buy the emotion of love.

Love is an awesome force. A person doesn't choose love it chooses them and it can choose them at any time.

Even in a cheese shop.

….

End of Story.

Happy Birthday Briana so sorry it was so late but I got there eventually Lol. I really hope you like it and it wasn't a rubbish plot. I will make sure I plan a bit further in advance next year Lol.

For everyone else I really hope you like it. I did enjoy writing this story and think it would be really fun to develop it but wow I would have to learn a lot more about opera and posh food and everything like that first. I just about knew everything in this but was hard remembering Lol. Was fun to write though.

Sorry to Briana for plugging my other stories on a birthday chapter but if you haven't already would be awesome if you read this if you could check out my other two stories Corporate Attraction and City Runaway.

Take it Easy

Matt


End file.
